


Доктор Грэм и рождественские традиции

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Собаки доктора Грэма [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark Will Graham, Don't copy to another site, Empathy, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, OOC, Pre-Slash, Role Reversal, Serial Killer Will Graham, Serial Killers, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Потрошитель не убивает в декабре. Это традиция. Как и то, что психиатр Уилл Грэм проводит рождественские праздники в компании своих собак.Role swap AU: Уилл Грэм - психолог и Потрошитель, Ганнибал Лектер - профайлер ФБР
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Собаки доктора Грэма [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825675
Kudos: 20





	Доктор Грэм и рождественские традиции

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
> Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, спойлеры к ещё не опубликованному и многое другое
> 
> Упоминаются смерти, убийства, каннибализм. Неграфично.
> 
> У фанфика есть бета - Хэлен.
> 
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9647281  
> https://fanfics.me/fic148799

Приближается Рождество, и Уилл как никогда рад тому, насколько далеко он от раздражающих песенок в супермаркетах, бесконечных рядов венков на дверях, развешанных всюду гирлянд и призывов порадовать своих близких, подарив им очередную ерунду с распродажи.  
В его доме ничего не меняется. Лишь сам Уилл становится беспокойнее, теряет сон и каждую ночь бродит по кладбищу, бесконечно пересчитывая ряды камней. Их количество не растёт уже почти месяц.  
Потрошитель не убивает в декабре. Это традиция. Как и то, что психиатр Уилл Грэм проводит рождественские праздники в компании своих собак.

* * *

— На Рождество я устраиваю приём, — говорит Ганнибал на очередном сеансе.  
Уилл ни на секунду не верит, что Лектер делает это спонтанно. Конечно же, он заметил и отсутствие украшений в доме, и плохое настроение Уилла, иначе и быть не может. Наверняка, чем-то с Ганнибалом поделилась Алана — в прошлом она дружила с Уиллом и знала его достаточно хорошо.  
Так что сейчас Лектер его провоцировал — это было очевидно и без эмпатии.  
В ответ Уилл только пожимает плечами и не удерживается от взгляд в сторону бара. Да уж, он не идеальный психиатр, но и Ганнибал — не пациент мечты.  
— Я не праздную, — просто отвечает Уилл. — И не надо притворяться, что ты не знал.  
— И что же это говорит о вас, доктор Грэм? — эти слова так и сочатся любопытством, желанием получить ответ и решить очередную маленькую загадку.  
Уилл рад, что именно он из них двоих — доктор. Хотя, если послушать их с Лектером беседы, то в это сложно поверить. Ганнибал слишком умён для агента ФБР и чересчур сильно интересуется своим доктором.  
Уилл всё же встаёт и направляется к бару. “Чёртово Рождество”, — раздражённо думает он.  
— А что говорит о тебе попытка пригласить меня, Ганнибал? — произносит Уилл и отпивает из стакана глоток виски.  
— Всего лишь показываю своё расположение, _Уилл_ , — отвечает Ганнибал, улыбаясь. — Но это мнение непрофессионала. Уверен, твой анализ будет куда глубже.  
Уилл усмехается — Ганнибал ничего не делает просто так. Их разговоры никогда не подразумевают только один уровень смысла. Бесконечная глубина, бездна, в которую падает намеренная грубость и прямота Уилла, вовсе не мертва. Эта живая тьма и есть — Ганнибал. И сам Уилл ничуть не лучше, ведь ему нравится заглядывать за край.  
Он залпом выпивает содержимое стакана и наливает себе ещё столько же. Рождество всегда действует на Уилла угнетающе, и этот год ничем не отличается от предыдущих.  
— Не думаю, что хочу, — говорит Уилл, не уточняя, что именно. Он возвращается от бара и вновь садится рядом с Ганнибалом. — Я бы снова предложил отменить сеансы до января, но ты ведь всё равно приедешь.  
Он знает, о чём говорит, потому что прямо сейчас чувствует Ганнибала слишком хорошо, читает, как открытую книгу. Уиллу даже не надо переворачивать страницы, всё и так очевидно. Даже алкоголь не помогает притупить силу чужих эмоций.  
— Я дал повод для подобных подозрений? Как невежливо с моей стороны, — улыбка скользит по губам Лектера, словно змея.  
Уилл знает — Ганнибал не уйдёт, пока не услышит то, что хочет. Вероятно, останется он и в случае отказа. За несколько месяцев знакомства Уилл уже успел не раз столкнуться с упрямством Ганнибала. Иногда проще было согласиться.  
— Сейчас лучше спросить, чего хочешь от меня ты, — спокойно произносит Уилл и смотрит Ганнибалу прямо в глаза.  
Психиатр Грэм знает, что этому взгляду сложно сопротивляться. Никто не может выдержать его долго, даже Ганнибал. Но пары мгновений, растянувшихся в вечность, вполне достаточно, чтобы понять всё, что нужно.  
Впрочем, понимание не означает, что он уговорит сам себя. Это остаётся на Ганнибале. Уилл мрачно улыбается и салютует бокалом, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Допив алкоголь, он облизывает губы. Взгляд Ганнибала обжигающе горяч и холоден одновременно, а молчание — на редкость долгое.  
— Вот теперь я готов для подобных предложений, — Уилл запускает руку в волосы, находя успокоение в их мягкости. Он всё ещё не уверен, что хочет ответить согласием.  
— Для каких, Уилл? — спрашивает Ганнибал слегка хрипло.  
Грэм редко позволяет себе показывать силу, предпочитая образ неряшливого доктора, но точно знает, как это действует на Ганнибала. Он с первого дня знакомства неосознанно тянулся к темноте Потрошителя, невидимой для большинства.  
— Это ты мне скажи, агент Лектер, — улыбка Уилла становится шире.  
— Разговоры с чёртовым эмпатом, — бормочет Ганнибал, а Уилл начинает откровенно смеяться.  
Ганнибал Лектер позволяет себе ругаться вслух — расскажи кому, не поверят.  
— Как грубо, Ганнибал, — притворно сетует Уилл, а его собеседник на секунду раздражённо прикрывает глаза.  
— Я хотел пригласить тебя, — говорит Ганнибал неожиданно твёрдо, — чтобы познакомить с Мишей.

* * *

Уилл мрачно наблюдает за толпой из дальнего угла комнаты. Дом Лектера заполнен высшим светом Балтимора, а значит — кучкой снобов и лицемеров. В честь праздника они притворяются ещё больше, чем обычно, и от этого отвращение Уилла только усиливается.  
Он дал Ганнибалу обещание, а значит, не мог просто сбежать, каким бы неприятным ни было происходящее. Уилла по-настоящему заинтересовала возможность пообщаться с сестрой Ганнибала, и он согласился, пошёл на поводу у эмоций. Даже почти не сопротивлялся уговорам. Глупо было бы после этого демонстративно уйти.  
Уилл прекрасно представлял, каким будет это мероприятие. Но даже в обычные дни он ненавидел толпы.  
Влив в себя очередную порцию алкоголя, Уилл отправляется на поиски чуть менее людной комнаты. Он знает — Ганнибал сам найдёт его, если захочет. Но пока что Лектер развлекался в роли хозяина вечера, и Уилл не собирался ему мешать.  
Грэм оставляет позади гостиную и кухню, плутает по незнакомым коридорам, но всё же находит дверь, ведущую в небольшой сад. Уилл вдыхает холодный воздух и наслаждается тишиной, нарушаемой лишь лёгкими отголосками звуков и чувств, просачивающимися из дома. Ему приятно просто стоять здесь, глядя на деревья, особенно после дома, переполненного людьми.  
Уилл думает о своих собаках, о рядах могил и лесе. О том, что сегодня он будет как никогда счастлив вернуться.  
Грэм знает, кто сейчас откроет дверь, ещё до того, как она распахивается.  
— Уилл? Ты в порядке? — мягко спрашивает Ганнибал.  
Беспокойство, любопытство, интерес — Уилл видит его чувства слишком ясно. Их чересчур много, и от этого начинает гудеть голова.  
Ганнибал хотел понаблюдать за Уиллом в иной обстановке — и у него была такая возможность. Пора уходить, Грэм и так здесь задержался. А Миша...  
— Если ты и правда хотел меня с кем-то познакомить, то это последний шанс, — произносит он, избегая взгляда Ганнибала. — Сам знаешь, у меня небольшой запас терпения. И он закончился десять минут назад.  
— Я надеялся, что ты останешься хотя бы на десерт, — в голосе Ганнибала нет сожаления и раздражения, но для Уилла они столь ощутимы, что в висках поселяется боль.  
— Десять минут назад, Ганнибал, — жестко повторяет Уилл. — Я здесь слишком задержался.  
— Нарушишь своё обещание? — Ганнибал приподнимает брови.  
— Нет, если, конечно, за дверью не твоя любовница.

* * *

Уилл рассматривает сидящую рядом женщину. Они с Ганнибалом похожи: та же неклассическая, но чем-то цепляющая внешность, особая манера держаться и проницательный взгляд. Любопытство Миши ничуть не меньше его собственного, и это весьма интересно. Похоже, Ганнибал рассказывал сестре о нём.  
Конечно, рассказывал, ведь он хотел их познакомить. Хотя сам не до конца осознавал, почему. Ганнибал наверняка придумывал себе причины — множество причин. Но Уилл знал правду. Она — словно заметки на полях, никогда не была в центре внимания. Не попадала в фокус. Но это ничуть не уменьшало её значимости для понимания человека по имени Ганнибал Лектер.  
Собственническое любопытство.  
Грэм пытается угадать, с чего сестра Ганнибала начнёт беседу, но она его приятно удивляет.  
— Я слышала, что у вас десять собак, — произносит Миша с лёгкой улыбкой.  
— Одиннадцать, — поправляет Уилл. — И все — бывшие бездомные.  
— Сложнее всего в дрессировке, — Миша изящно оплетает пальцами бокал с шампанским. — Я решилась взять своих колли только через несколько лет после отъезда Ганнибала. Жалею лишь о том, что ждала так долго.  
— Когда это было? — с интересом спрашивает Уилл.  
Ганнибал мало что рассказывал о своём прошлом, и глупо было бы упустить шанс поговорить с самым близким ему человеком.  
— Двадцать три года назад, — Миша всё ещё улыбается, но немного иначе. Обычно, используя такую улыбку, Ганнибал пытается что-то скрыть от окружающих.  
— Неужели он сбежал так давно? — Уилл спрашивает без желания уколоть по-настоящему, и ответный смех приходится ему по душе.  
— Ох, нет, я с трудом его выгнала, чтобы не дать таланту пропадать в захолустье, — они встречаются глазами, и Уилл видит её любовь, заботу и желание помочь брату. — А он вместо рисунков выбрал полицию.  
— Ганнибал рисовал? — удивляется Уилл, ведь за несколько месяцев Лектер ни разу не упоминал о подобном.  
— Ганнибал рисует, — поправляет его Миша. — С детства. Как-нибудь попросите его показать — уверена, он вам не откажет.  
Нежность и радость — вот что она чувствует. Уилл почти завидует, ведь будь у него такая же сестра, хоть один по-настоящему любящий человек, он мог и не стать Потрошителем.  
И не ненавидел бы Рождество.  
— Возможно, — уклончиво отвечает Уилл.  
— Не сомневайтесь, доктор Грэм, — Миша отпивает глоток из бокала.  
— Можно просто "мистер". Я уже отошёл от дел и не работаю с пациентами. Ну, кроме Ганнибала, — Уилл коротко вздыхает.  
— Да, он умеет быть настойчивым, — понимание и гордость звучат в голосе Миши.  
— Вот уж точно. Чёртов упрямец, приезжал ко мне с уговорами и едой в контейнерах. Будто я сам не умею готовить. Пришлось согласиться, — Уилл почти жалуется, надеясь, что хотя бы Миша его поймёт.  
Она смеётся, но мягко и совершенно искренне.  
— Вы совсем не такой, как я себе представляла. И это прекрасно, — произносит Миша, и Уилл чувствует её удовлетворение. — Но точно такой, как рассказывал Ганнибал.  
— Интересно, что же он рассказывал, — недовольно бормочет Уилл.  
— Многое, мы с ним всегда были близки, — просто отвечает Миша. — Я рада, что приехала сюда, хотя мужу совсем не понравилась идея путешествия в Рождество.  
— Он с вами? — спрашивает Уиллу из вежливости, хоть это ему и не слишком интересно.  
— Остался в Марселе, присматривает за Лайме и Дэвидом, — она тепло улыбается. — Я решила не везти их через половину мира ради пары дней. Мы с Ганнибалом всегда видимся на Рождество, хотя обычно именно он приезжает к нам. Но в этом году он решил остаться.  
Уилл уже даже не удивляется тому, что у Ганнибала, оказывается, есть племянники.

* * *

— Миша рассказала, что ты рисуешь, — неожиданно для самого себя произносит Уилл.  
Он просто не в силах сдержать любопытство и дождаться более подходящего момента для разговора.  
Ганнибал на секунду теряется, но сразу же берёт себя в руки.  
— Это так, вероятно, сегодня ты даже мог их видеть, — отвечает он слишком спокойно.  
Уилл знает — вот оно, ещё один рычаг, небольшая возможность надавить. Но он ей не пользуется. Снова.  
— Не помню, — лжёт он, хоть и успел кое-что заметить, приглядевшись к картинам на стенах дома после слов Миши. — Ты покажешь мне?  
— Как правило я рисую архитектуру или делаю наброски с других картин, — Уилл явственно ощущает беспокойство Ганнибала. — Предупреждаю, потому что не хочу тебя разочаровывать.  
— Не надо вот этого, агент Лектер, — Уилл усмехается. — Я посмотрел бы и на дома в твоём исполнении, но уверен — это далеко не самое интересное из твоей коллекции.  
— В каждом правиле есть исключение, доктор Грэм, — Ганнибал возвращает ему усмешку.  
— Сдавайся, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, — продолжает настаивать Уилл.  
Он смотрит на Ганнибала, стоящего на расстоянии в пару шагов, улавливая его неуверенность и восхищение. Сколько времени они уже разговаривают, а гости — ждут хозяина вечера? Сколько дышат морозным воздухом, стоя на крыльце, вместо того, чтобы просто разойтись?  
— Да, ты меня знаешь, — соглашается Ганнибал почти благоговейно. — Я покажу их, если ты хочешь.  
— Хочу, — слово срывается с губ быстрее, чем Грэм успевает задуматься.  
— Я мог бы привезти их послезавтра, — Уилл кивает и только потом понимает, что послезавтра — канун Рождества. Но отказываться уже поздно.  
— Уилл, могу ли я попросить кое-что взамен? Откровенность за откровенность.  
Ганнибал придвигается чуть ближе, и вот они уже на расстоянии шага. Удивительно, но Уилл не чувствует и капли дискомфорта. Быть рядом с Ганнибалом — совсем не то же самое, что с другими людьми. Всё одновременно острее и мягче, спокойнее и непредсказуемее.  
— Зависит от желания, — разводит замёрзшими руками Уилл и тут же прячет их обратно в карманы. Ганнибал прослеживает это движение почти ощутимо неодобрительным взглядом.  
— Приготовь что-нибудь для меня. Так же, как в первый раз, — просит его Лектер, слегка сомневаясь. Уилл не может разобрать, в чем именно Ганнибал не уверен: в его готовке, в том, стоит ли это произносить вслух, или же в самом существовании подобного желания.  
Грэм тоже сомневается. У него не осталось человеческого мяса, да и стоило ли кормить им такого гурмана? В первый раз Уилл не знал, как рисковал, но после первого завтрака он готовил для Ганнибала только животных. Просто из осторожности.  
— Я уже это делал, — неопределённо отвечает Уилл.  
— Но не так, как тогда, — настаивает Ганнибал, и эмоции его сплетаются в причудливый клубок, из которого сложно выцепить хоть одну.  
— Я… Попробую, — Уилл трёт рукой начавшую замерзать шею и отступает на шаг, разрывая долгий зрительный контакт. — Это будет нарушением традиции, но…  
— Традиции? — переспрашивает Ганнибал. Уилл чувствует его лёгкое разочарование, но даже не пытается понять, что стало ему причиной.  
— Я не праздную с шестнадцати. С тех пор, как умер отец.  
Произнесённое правда лишь отчасти, и оно помогает Уиллу напомнить себе о реальности. О том, что никому не стоит доверять — а особенно агенту ФБР, — как бы хорошо ни было рядом с ним. О том, что собаки давно ждут ужина, а хозяин задерживается. О том, чем он рискует на самом деле.  
Ганнибал ничего не отвечает, лишь смотрит. Они уже давно привыкли к разговорам с паузами, и молчание стало ещё одной вещью, что можно разделить. Ещё одной?  
Уилл ловит себя на последней мысли и сбегает, поспешно попрощавшись. Всю дорогу до дома он думает о том, были ли эти чувства его собственными или очередным отражением. Да, Уилл всегда улавливает настроение собеседника, и всё же…  
Грэм пытается представить Рождество с Ганнибалом, и мысль об этом даже не кажется странной. Впервые за долгие годы с тех пор, как он убил своего отца.  
Потрошитель никого не трогает в Рождество — это традиция. Но не пора ли было её нарушить?


End file.
